When She is Upset
by Iamafangirlatheart
Summary: What Happens when Lindy is in her room upset and wont talk to anyone, and Garrett Try s , will she talk to him ? why is she upset? Larrett


"Hey where Lindy", Delia said as the four friends sat in the basement with absents of one of there friends.

"In her Room she's been there all day, we don't know what's wrong with her , we have tried talking to her , but she yells at us when ever we try", Logan says considerably concerned about his twin.

Garrett instantly felt sad inside know that Lindy was upset he didn't want to confess it to the others but he had it bad for Lindy and had the worlds biggest crush on her. So hearing that she was upset made him upset.

"I can try talking to her", Garrett said without thinking. He suddenly felt six pairs of eyes staring at him and he felt a small blush creep onto his face.

"Any things worth a try maybe she'll open up to you", Logan said hoping that maybe Garrett could find out what was wrong with Lindy as he was starting to get quite concerned right now.

Garrett pushed himself of the chair he was sitting and walked up the stairs before he knew it he was standing a Lindys door, he felt a wave of emotions hit him but a majority of them where nervous, he raised his arm and knocked on the door.

"go away Logan", Lindy yelled from inside the room , she really was not in the mood for hearing one of Logan's crazy schemes.

"It's not Logan , it's me Garrett" , Garrett said scratching the back of his neck as the nerves started to kick in.

"Oh, come In", Lindy said wiping the tears from her eyes and pushing her self up and bringing her knees to her face.

"You okay Lindz", Garrett said walking into Ali days room before shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah" Lindy lied hoping that Garrett wouldn't catch on that something was wrong.

"No your not you have been crying, tell me what's wrong Lindy " Garrettt says sitting beside her a putting her are around her shoulder to let her know she could trust him and he would spill to the others.

After a few minutes Lindy placed her head on Garrett's shoulder both teens feel a spark, Garrett looks down at Lindy and brushes the hair out of her eyes to see she had been crying again.

"Hey hey hey , you know you can tell me what's wrong" , Garrett states knowing that there is defenitaly something wrong with Lindy

"Am I really that terrible" Lindy say in between tears.

"No there is nothing wrong with you, what makes you say that", Garrett says in concern.

"Declan broke up with me,and then I found out he's been cheering on me", Lindy said before crying into the crock of Garrett's neck as he rubs her back, before picking up her chin so she is looking at him.

Garrett felt pained that anyone could hurt Lindy.

"Wait , does this ,mean I'm gonna have to beat him up , Garrett said rolling up his sleeves hurt that anyone could hurt Lindy.

Lindy chuckled to herself before re-excepting Garrett's hug.

"Hey I'm serious Garrett said looking down at Lindy remembering the promise he made to himself when Lindy and Declan first started going out, he promised himself, that if he ever hurt Lindy , then he would have to answer to Garrett.

"Thanks Garrett , but are you sure I'm not terrible Lindy said not 100 percent believing her friends , Declan said , he would never hurt her, and now he has so Lindy was struggling to believe her friends.

"Lindy, you are not terrible okay and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you are one of the most amazing people I know. You never give up and always put your mind to something and you manage to complete it no matter what it is , and you care about Anyone no matter what. your smart and beautiful, so to answer you question Lindy there is nothing wrong , your perfect the way you are" Garrett tells Lindy rather passionately as it really hurt him , that Lindy was hurting right now and there wasn't much he could do to stop her from hurting.

"You really think that", Lindy says shocked looking up into Garett's warm caring eyes.

"Of cause Lindy , I hate seeing you upset", Garrett says looking down into Lindys brown eyes and getting lost in them.

"Come here," Garrett said holding his arms out , Lindy accepted and Garrett pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on here head. He knows now is not the right to tell her , meaning he would have to keep it to himself for a while, but knows that he will do what ever it takes to stop her from hurting.

"Hey Garett?", Lindy spoke up after a while.

"Yeah Garrett said realising the hug so that both Lindy and him where able to look into each other eyes.

"Why did you help me I mean you didn't have to so why did you," Lindy says rather puzzled,

"Well it's what friends do they are there whenever a friend is down your meant to pick them back up again and help them onto there feet it's just what friends do" Garrett said making eye contact with Lindy.

"Thanks for making sure I was okay Garett , I really appreciate it", Lindy says slowly not taking her eyes of off Garrett.

"It's fine , I would do it anytime", Garrett said not wanting to break the eye contact which was getting tense, both of the teens leaned in.

Lindy was the first to close the gap. At first she was worried as Garrett didn't kiss back, she was about to pull away , when she felt Garrett kiss back.

"Wow" both of the teens said in ore as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I really like you Garrett", Lindy said just quite enough for a mouse to here.

"I like you too , and I'm serious about betting Declan up", Garrett said kindly and softly while pulling Lindy into a hug.

So did you guys like ? If you have any suggestions or one shots you would like me to write up let me know as I'm planing on making a folder on one shots (all ships )

© 2015 Microsoft Terms Privacy &amp; cookies Developers English (United States)


End file.
